The Lost Girl
by OUATCaptainSwan1221
Summary: The Charmings have a crazy family tree, everyone knows that. What happened if our favorite pirate had one too. This is the story of the Jones family. They are more than they seem. There might be some we have never heard of.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the King

The Lost Girl

Chapter 1: Meet the King

There was once a peaceful kingdom named Kilmore. It had great and beautiful land. They had amazing water supply and crops. It was peaceful, a perfect place to settle and start a family. Everyone loved it there. Kilmore was beautiful and a sight to see. It was the most beautiful kingdom in the enchanted forest.

It was ruled by the royal family, the Petrovas. They were kind people with the purest of hearts. The king and queen, Matthew and Janet Petrova, ruled with fairness. They listened to their subjects and made sure peace was always held. The king and queen had a daughter and a son, Sarah Petrova and Garrett this kingdom the royals were the only ones who can wield magic.

On the princess' 18th birthday, they held a ball. It was for the princess to meet suitors. Her parents wanted her to fall in love before she got married. The king and queen wanted her to be happy. That is where the story begins.

Sarah was roaming the halls when she spotted her friend, David. He was a servant of the castle. He had brown hair and turquoise eyes. He was kind and a gentleman. He loved to sail. Sarah admired him. They had been friends since she was a little girl. Now that she was growing up. She began having strong feels for him. They began a dalliance months ago.

He was coming out of the kitchen, probably helping his mother cook. She rushed to him and jump him. He was surprised but still caught her in his arms. He held her tight and buried his head in her hair. She had dark black hair and blue eyes. Everyone in her blood family had blue eyes and he loved to get lost in them. She was wearing a silk, simple soft pink dress.

"Love, it is good to see you too," spoked David with his accent that she loved. He smiled at her when he let her go.

"Where have you been?"asked Sarah. She had not seen him in days. She started to worry.

"I had to go on a trip to get something," replied David. He wanted to surprise her. The truth was he went to earn money and buy a ring. He was waiting till the ball to propose. David knew that this woman was his happy ending. She was his true love. He gave her a playful smirk.

She giggled. He loved that sound. She got on her tippy toes and kissed him. It was slow and gentle. It was filled with love, just like every other kiss they shared. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. They pulled away to breathe, resting their foreheads together.

David opened his eyes and looked at the woman in front of him. She slowly opened her eyes. He looked in her eyes and told her what he always wanted to say. "I love you."

She stared at him with awe. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you too." They smiled at each other. It was their first time saying it and hopefully not their last. David pulled her into a hug.

"I have to go but I will see you tonight," said Sarah. He nodded at her. She left to her bed chamber.

When she entered her ball gown was in the middle of the room. It was a cupcake dress. It was silk and a light blue. She couldn't wait to wear it a week from today. She was sure David was going to love it. She walked slowly to the dress. She picked up the material of the dress. Sarah felt the softness of the dress. She smiled and let go of the dress. She got ready for her riding class.

Outside the castle a carriage was pulling up. It was black and grey. It had no coach, just two horses. Inside was a man you never wanted to meet. King Nathaniel . He was ruthless and cruel. He is an immortal, thousands of years old. Some say he made the darkness himself. People fear him because he is extremely evil and crazy. That is why people do anything to please him. That is the reason he was invited, if they didn't they would be dead.

As the carriage stopped, servants were ready to serve. The door of the carriage flew open. A man dressed in a dark cloak and robe came out. He had grey, cold eyes. His hair was black with streaks of grey. The king looked around 40 years old. When you see him a chill goes down your spine.

He got out and walked up the steps. He had a plan in mind. Nathaniel needed to marry the princess. The king needed something from the princess, something precious. He greeted the King and Queen. They were clearly scared. Good, he thought. He asked where the princess was and they told him she was out riding.

The king walked out to the backyard of the palace. There he saw a view of the princess. She was riding a white horse. She was far away but he could see she was beautiful. He smirked. She was just like her ancestors before her. Nathaniel knew for a fact this royal family was made of kind people and some gifted with powerful magic. That is why he wanted this princess as his wife. He wanted something he never had before. A person to love.

The princess stopped and dismounted from her horse. Sarah walked to the stable and left her horse. She turned around to see a man watching her. She felt a shiver go down her spine. He looked cold by the look in his eyes. Sarah gasped. She could only guess he was King Nathaniel or as she called him Lord of the Darkness.

Suddenly a puff of black smoke appeared in front of her. The king was now in front of her. Sarah became scared and worried. He stepped closer to her. Sarah was frozen in place because of fear. Her breathing and heart rate began to quicken. He was inches away from her, the king could reach out and touch her.

"So beautiful and pure," said the king. Nathaniel raised his hand and cupped her cheek.

Sarah could feel his dark magic. She got scared and decided to use her magic. She filled her hand with light and placed it on his chest. His eyes were filled with rage. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his chest. He still held on to her.

"Let me go," whined Sarah. She was trying to get out of his grip but failing. He tightened his hand on her more and more.

"Here is the thing darling, tonight I will ask your hand in marriage and you have to say yes." He growled. She felt the coldness of his voice deep in her bones.

"No," yelled Sarah. She got out of his grip and ran to the stable. He followed behind her. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her in the air. "Let me go!"

Sarah felt her magic at her fingertips and started to use it but it was useless. He was as powerful as they said. She started to scream but he put a hand on her mouth. "Be quiet my love."

She yelled even more but it was all muffled by his hand. She started to panic.. The worst things were running through her mind. Tears slipped down her face. Then the grip on her waist was gone and she was on the floor. The scream of pain of the king followed. She let in a big breath on air and turned around.

Her brother had came to her rescue. His hand was out and using magic and held down Nathaniel. He had rage in his eyes. There was rings of light around the king and he was in pain. Garrett was using all of his power to keep him down. Sarah got off the ground and expanded her arm. The palm of her hand was facing the king, a ray of light came out. The two siblings were lost in the power and trying to stop King Nathaniel.

Moments later King Nathaniel was out like a light. Garrett was trying to catch his breath when he looked at his sister. She looked wrecked. He ran to her. He bent down to her and pulled her into his arms. "It is okay, you are fine now."

Sarah grabbed onto Garret with all her life. She was scared and tired. Her brother's soothing voice made her break down. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried. It was all too much. She cried and the sky began to darken. It looked like rain was coming. Moments later it began to rain. It fell on the ground. Garrett lifted Sarah up and carried her bridal style. He carried her to the castle. Their parents came rushing to them when they saw them.

"What happened?" Their mother's voice was laced with worry and fear. She went to her son to get a better look at her daughter. She had puffy eyes and shivering. "Take her to her room, NOW."

Garrett carried his sister to her room. He placed her on the bed and covered her in blankets. She grabbed on the labels of his coat. "Please call David, I need him." Her voice was small and laced with need. He nodded quickly to her.

He turned to his parents. "Mother go get David and father call the healer to check her." His voice was demanding but still had traces of worry.

His mother looked at him with sadness and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left. He father have him a pat on the back. He was left alone with his sister, he turned back to her. Garrett went to the side of the bed and bent down on his knees. Her eyes filled with tears. He hated to see her like this. Garrett put a strand of hair behind her ear. He wanted to take the pain away but couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2: I Love You

The Lost Girl

Chapter 2: I Love You

Sarah laid in her bed shaking and scared. King Nathaniel wanted to hurt her and he almost succeeded. She was glad for her brother. He was always their when she needed him. He was now talking to the healer. She was given a quick check up. What made her more sad and worried was that David was not here yet. Her mother told her they sent him a message. Sarah kept staring at the door waiting for him to enter. An hour he came bursting in her room with a worried look.

"My love, sorry I am later, I was out sailing and I thought you would be fine." He bent down to the bed and hugged her tight.

Sarah buried her face in the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent of ocean and spice. She felt like she could finally breath. "It is ok, you are here now." She pulled away, enough to be still in his embrace. She cupped his face and kissed him. It was desperate and it made her feel safe again.

They broke apart when they heard her brother clear his throat, for the third time. They rested their heads against each other's. "Why don't we go to our spot?" He whispered it into her ear. She gave him a smile that said it all.

A long time ago when her and David were kids they found a secret place. It was hidden from prying eyes. It was a small clearing that had the most beautiful flowers and plants. Hiding behind a group of long plants and vines is a cave. Inside the cave, there was a small seating room they made. It was privates and cozy. She felt free there. In the cave on the wall, they had carved their names in a heart after their first kiss their. It held many memories and was the place they fell in love.

The couple grabbed a horse and rode to the forest. They left the horse a few yards away from the spot. They walked hand in hand to the spot. When they finally go there they rushed to the cave. The entrance was blocked by the plant vines. "Will you please do the honors my love?" David wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a smirk.

Sarah had long ago enchanted the vines to only part when she used magic. Or when someone with her blood used magic. She waved her hand and watched the vines part. She gave David a kiss on the cheek and pulled him in the cave. She inhaled the scent of sweet flowers. "I love it here."

Sarah sat on David's lap as he sat on the loveseat. She told him everything. Her fears and why she needed to feel safe in his arms. "I am sorry my love." He kissed her lips. "I guess the only way to make sure he doesn't get you is to beat him to your hand."

Her eyes began to glow and she felt her heart race. "Are you asking for my hand in marriage?" Her voice was small and full with gleam.

David pushed her off his lap and onto the sofa. He got in front of her on one knee and pulled out the ring from his pouch. "Sarah Petrova will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes." She said it immediately. She grabbed his face and gave him a passionate kiss. She felt it all the way to her toes. Every single kiss with him was magical in its own way but this one was truly magical. "Now give me my ring sailor." She put out her hand.

"So demanding I love it." He slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. It was a silver band with a single diamond. But she didn't care how it looked. Heck, if he have her a string as a ring she would say yes. She loved him with all her heart. They were true love.

"I love you." She says it will so much meaning and love. David pulls her to him and kisses her senseless. He moves to sit next to her not breaking the kiss. One hand is in her hair and the other on her waist.

Twas the night of the ball. At dinner they had proudly announced the engagement of the princess and sailor. The night was perfect. Gowns spinning on the dancefloor to the beat of the music. Congratulations and praise. Sarah didn't want to change a single things. She was at the side of her fiance with his arms around her waist. He had a smile that could light a whole kingdom. She got on her toes and kissed him softly. She couldn't wait to finally be his in every way.

He couldn't be more happy. Him, David Jones, was going to marry his true love and be happy. He was going to have his happy ending and live a long life of love. He looked at Sarah and still couldn't believe she loved him. He was not worth of her love. He had thought that and was the reason he didn't court her earlier. He was a simple sailor and servant. David turned to the party and enjoyed it.

King Nathaniel was walking up the steps of the castle with an army behind him. He had his staff in his hand. He always got what he wanted."Get the girl and do whatever you have too," yelled Nathaniel. The men nodded their heads. The king smirked he was going to enjoy this.

The army bursted through the ballroom. Everyone panicked and tried to run away but it was impossible. The soldiers attacked everyone in their way. The queen stood up from her throne and started to use magic to stop them. Garrett pulled out his sword and began to fight. The knights came rushing in the ballroom. Sarah looked at David and used her magic to send him away before he could protest. This was her battle, she had to fight it.

Sarah ran to King Nathaniel. She was a few feet away but still felt the darkness that followed him. "Leave everyone alone and take me," yelled Sarah. Everyone was surprised. "Why do you even want me?"

He smirked. "I need you for something very special. Something powerful."

"Why do you need me when you have all the magic in the world?"

The truth is that King Nathaniel craves the love he never felt. He was doesn't remember his life before he got all this power. Deep down inside he missed it and wanted it back. He wanted the love back. He would do anything to get it back. "You are very special my dear." Nathaniel throws a ball of black smoke to her,

Sarah blocks his attack with a magical force field. She blasted him back. He then used his magic to grab her and push against the wall. "I will have your love and I will do whatever it takes to have it." His voice was bitter and cold.

Garrett was hearing every word and knew what must be done. He knocked out the man he was fighting and ran to Nathaniel. "Hey remember me," yelled Garrett. The man turned around with a anger face. Sarah was still against the wall, a panicked look on her face. Garrett fill his hands with balls of light and shot him with them. The man fell to the ground and Sarah was released.

"That will stop him but only for a little," he told Sarah. She ran to him and gave him a quick hug. Garrett looked at her with a sad smile. He had to make sure she was safe. He grabbed her wrist and began to run out of the ballroom.

"Where are we going?" asked Sarah. She was being dragged through the castle, away from the battle. She didn't have a good feeling. Garrett didn't answer or talk to her. Finally they made it to the entrance of the castle, he turned to face her.

"You have to get your happy ending." With a snap of his fingers a horse and carriage appear with David right next to it.

David looked worried and confused. "Stop doing that," he exclaimed.

"Take her away," blurted out Garrett. He shocked the couple. "She needs to be safe. Take her and run away and never come back."

Sarah was scared, sad, and confused. "Why? I need to stay and fight," explained Sarah.

"You need to be away from here to be safe," yelled Garrett. He grabbed David and Sarah and pushed them into the carriage. "I love you."

The carriage was off with a crying Sarah and worried David. They thought everything was fine but the world shattered to pieces. It was now their job to build it back. David wrapped his arms around his fiancé and held her tight. She cried on her shoulder. She cried for her people, parents, and brother, all she would never see again.

They rode till they got to another realm. There they started their new lives. There they got married and lived their life. It was good... for a while.


	3. Chapter 3: Our Home

The Lost Girl

Chapter 3: Our Home

They had settled down and now lived in peace. David had a job down at the docks and Sarah tend the farm. They got used to their new lives very quickly. Sarah had learned that home was not a place but a person or sometimes people. David was her home and she was happy.

She was now Sarah Jones. She never told anyone she was a Petrova or they would be found out. The king had not made himself known but they still worried. Sarah was cleaning the cottage. It was small but very nice. She loved it very much, even if she lived in a palace her whole life.

She looked around and saw the house was spotless. She ran to the kitchen and made her husband's favorite dinner. Tonight was very special, she was finally going to tell David the food news. She was bouncing with excitement. She was finally truly happy, this was her happy ending.

David came home a little before sunset. Sarah quickly jumped in his arms. "Someone missed me."

"I always do and will." She kissed him hard and long. "Let's eat so I can tell you something."

"I know what I want to eat," said David in a husky voice. She giggle and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Fine let's eat."

They ate the meal together happily. It was filled with funny stories of the young sailors at the docks. She loved how he could always make her laugh. She told him that the farm was fine and almost ready to be harvest. It might have to do with some magical help.

"So my love what of you have to tell me?" ask David. They had just finished his meal.

"I have been waiting to tell you this for the past few days," said Sarah. She grabbed David's hands and held them. "I am pregnant."

He smiled at her so filled with wonder, awe, and loved she almost cried. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She giggle and laughed. "I see someone is happy", said Sarah.

"Why won't I be?" asked David. "I love you and I already love our child. I would got to the end of the world for you guys. All you have to do is ask." He pulled her in for another hug.

Over the months it was nothing but happiness and getting ready for the new baby. David and Sarah talked all night about their child. They wanted the best for their son or daughter. They also learned that this one was not their last. They wanted to do it over and over again. They wanted to be parents and bring happiness to their children.

Nine months later, they welcomed Liam Jones to the world. He had his father's hair and his mother's eyes. He was healthy and adorable. He loved the sea just like his parents and to explore. He was always trying to be a hero and go on "adventures". It was very cute.

They stayed like that for a couple of years, just the three of them. It was nothing but bliss happiness till Sarah started to notice Liam was quickly growing up. She still wanted her baby boy. She was so sad he was growing up she wanted to do it all over again.

That is how she ended up pregnant again. She was happy to be able to relive the memories. Liam was happy to finally be a big brother. That were all excited to welcome the new Jones member. They were all happy when Killian Jones was welcomed to the world.

He looked a lot like his father but had his mother's hair and eyes. He loved the seas as well and always did what his brother did. He wanted to spend most of his time with his older brother and his parents couldn't be happier. He was very fond of the animals at the lake next to the pond near their home.

He was in love with the swans that swimmed in it. Liam and his father always joked that Killian was one day going to fall in love with one and marry it. David bet a bag of gold to Sarah it would indeed happen, Killian was going to fall in love with a swan. He knew it was a little mean to think his son can end up with a bird but it was cute and funny. They all lived together happily for many years till the day.


	4. Chapter 4: The Day

The Lost Girl

Chapter 4: The Day

Sarah Jones watched, from the inside of her cottage, her boys play. She loved to see her sons, Killian and Liam, enjoying a summer's day. She loved to see them smile and laugh. In the distance she saw her husband, David Jones, get back from a day of work. She was happy every time she saw her true love.

"Hello love how was your day?" Her husband said with an accent.

"Wonderful now that you are here,"said Sarah. She leaned in and kissed her husband. They broke apart with a smile on their faces. Moments later the two boys entered the cottage and hugged their dad.

Killian was 6 years old and Liam was 10 years two brothers were the best of friends. They were always were together and were partners in crime. Sarah looked at her happy family and couldn't believe she had this.

The rest of the day passed and the kids were in bed. Sarah and David were awake looking at the letter David had got at work. They were scared to death by what the letter said. It was a threat to David from King Nathaniel.

Dear David Jones,

Are you enjoying your new life? I sure hope you do. I let you have your years of of happiness, now it is time to crush it. Sarah is my love not yours, she belongs to me. You are not her true love because we are meant to be. I will come after you and your family. I will rip it apart and make you watch as it does. I don't care how I do but I will. Do not test my power. I will kill anyone or anything that gets in my way. I have all the power in the world but not love. You stole that away from me and for that you will pay. I can't wait to kill your sons in front of you and steal your wife. I will make her my wife and we will have our happiness. I will soon come and see you.

Sincerely,

King Jacob Nathaniel

The king was mad and furious at her. He searched the lands for her. The king killed everyone in his path. Sarah ran to a place where she thought he would never find her. She was sadly wrong. Now she was paying the price.

"David, he will kill you and the kids if he finds you,"cried Sarah. She had tears in her eyes when she looked up from the letter. It told that the king wanted her and he was going to kill him and anyone that got in his way.

"No I won't leave you," said David. He didn't plan on leaving his true love alone. They had a family together.

"Please take the kids and leave me," begged Sarah. She was now crying because she couldn't be the reason her family died. In the distance she heard horses coming their way. She moved to look out the window. "The knights are here wake the kids and leave and never come back."

David gave in and woke the kids. They were cranky that they were awoken in the dead of night. Their father rushed them to get ready to leave. His tone of voice made them worried. They moved fast without asking questions.

"Come on my boys it is time to leave," their father said. He had a sack in his hands.

"Why is mommy not coming with us?" said Killian. He was not happy about leaving their mother behind. His father bent on his knees and leveled his eyes with the little boys.

"Because she has to go away for a little," said David. Killian nodded. Their mother approached them with tears in her eyes.

"I love you my boys," sadly spoke their mother. She kissed they all on the cheek. She put on her cloak and disappeared into the night.

The boys left the cottage. Killian was holding his brother's hand. Killian was scared, he didn't know what was going on. They walked for a few minutes when they heard someone yell for them to stop.

"Run my boys, run!" Their father yelled. Liam pulled his brother's arm and ran. They ran till they made it to the docks. The knights were far gone. They got on board a ship, lucky for them their father was a sailor. The captain of the ship let them stay on the ship. They left port an hour later.

Liam, Killian, and their father all stood at the railing. David pulled Liam to his side and picked up Killian in his arms."We will sail the seas and go on adventures lads," said David.

"Will we be together?" asked Liam. He wanted to be with his family.

"Yes we will be together, forever," happily said David. He smiled at both his boys.

"I love you daddy,"said little Killian and laid his head on his father's shoulders.

"I love you my boy,"said David and kissed his head.

David put his sons to bed below deck. He walked up to the deck to find two guards waiting for him. He was stunned. They quickly covered his mouth and dragged him away. They told the captain lie about what was going on. They took David away, never to be seen again.

In the morning the boys woke up to find their father's bed empty. Liam was worried in a intent. He got out of his bed as his little brother woke up.

"Where is father?"asked Killian. His voice was sleepy.

"I don't worry we are going to find out," softly said Liam. He grabbed his brother's hand and went above deck. He looked around and found the captain." Captain, can you tell us where our father went?"

The captain looked at them with a sad face."I am sorry my boys your father left," said the captain.

"Where did he go?"said little Killian. His brother pulled him closers.

"He was fugitive and to avoid capture he ran," There was sympathy in the captain's eyes." I will let you stay here but you have to help."

The boys had tears in their eyes. They thought it all made sense. That their father was a fugitive, that is why they ran from home. The Jones brothers felt betrayed and depressed. Liam and Killian nodded at the captain and went below deck. When they got down they hugged each other tightly and cried.

"I will protect you and never leave you little brother," cried Liam. The boys hugged tighter.

"I know you will," whispered Killian into Liam's shoulder. They pulled away and looked into eachothers eyes.

Their lives changed. They had to work everyday and wake up early. The good part was they love the sea. They enjoyed the good parts of living on a ship but not so much the bad. They were orphans and had to protect themselves. The only other person they cared about them was Captain Stanley. He became a father figure for the kids. He helped and supported them. This was their new life.


	5. Chapter 5: I Will Always Love You

The Lost Girl

Chapter 5: I Will Always Love You

Sarah was running through a forest. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. As long as she kept her family safe, she didn't give anything. She was about to get out of the forest when she heard voices. She quickly hid.

Two knights of King Nathaniel came into view. They were probably looking for her. She kept quiet behind the bush. "I know you are here princess," yelled one of them.

She tried to control her breathing and heartrate. "We thought you should know that we have your family," he yelled. "If you come with us we will spare them any more suffering. But I would hurry with your choice. Your little boys are crying their hearts out for their mommy."

A single tear fell down Sarah's face at the mention of her sons. Her heart ache thinking about how much they should be suffering now. She walked out of her hiding space and walked towards the knights. "Fine but don't hurt my boys," she plead.

The knight placed chains on her hands behind her back. "Maybe just your husband," said the other knight.

"I will kill you if you lay a hand on any of them," Sarah threaten.

"Please, you don't have it in you," he said.

They walked all the way to the castle. There she was dragged to the dungeons and put her in a cell. She curled up in the corner and cried. She was stupid when she thought she was safe. She got her family in danger, she felt like the worst person in the world. The door of the cell opened. The knights threw in someone with her. She looked at the man saw it was David. She couldn't believe her eyes. She quickly ran to him and hugged him.

David was stunned to see his wife in the cell. He thought she was long gone from here. He felt a little less scared in her arms. He held her close and inhaled her scent of flowers. "I never thought I would see you again love," mumbled David on her shoulder.

She quickly pulled away and put her hands on his arms. She had a very sad and worried look on her eyes. He never saw her blue eyes so sad. He wanted that look out of her eyes now. Then she spoke in a small broken voice ,"Where are Killian and Liam?"

The words brought tears to his eyes. "I don't know," confessed David. He saw the moment her world fell a little more. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah. David was silent, he didn't know how to tell her without falling apart. When he stayed quiet for too long, Sarah started to shake him. "Where are my sons?!" yelled Sarah.

He let the tears fall and said, "I don't know. The king captured me and I haven't seen them since."

Sarah put both of her hands over her mouth to try and silent her sobs. Tears streamed down her face. They both knew if they didn't see any proof their sons are alive, they are most likely killed by Nathaniel. She fell to the ground. She cried her heart out. David fell to the floor to join her. He gathered her in his arms. He tried to stay strong but the lost of his sons was too much.

"They are okay, love," whispered David to Sarah. He didn't know who he was trying to convince her or him.

For the first time in forever, David couldn't chase away the demons of her life. She felt like someone ripped out her heart and crushed it. She children might be died and it is all her fault. She cried harder on David's shoulder. "I killed my babies," mumbled Sarah.

David quickly shook his head. "No you didn't, they are alive and fine. You will see," whisper David. He tried to sound hopeful but he only sounded sad.

"It is all my fault," whisper Sarah. In that moment someone walked into the dungeon.

King Nathaniel walked to the cell that held his love. He looked and saw she was on the floor crying in the arms of the peasant, David. Anger filled his veins because of the scene before him. He blasted the cell open. The couple quickly looked at him in surprise and fear. "Do not comfort my love you idiot. That is my job not yours," yelled in anger Nathaniel.

"She is my love," yelled David as he stood up. "And as her husband, it is my job." He was looking at the king with a look that could kill someone.

King Nathaniel grabbed David by the throat and pinned him to the wall. "No she is my love and soon my wife," yelled the king. David could not reply, for he was fighting for breathe.

Sarah stood from the ground and yelled, "Let him go."

"Why should I do that my love when he is in the way of our happiness?" asked Nathaniel. He didn't turn to look at her but concentrated on killing David.

"Because no matter what, I will never be your wife," announced Sarah. "I don't love you, I love David."

With those words the king let go of David's neck and let him fall to the ground. King Nathaniel felt nothing but pure hot rage. He turned to Sarah with a angry face that scared her half to death. "That my sweetheart just costs you your sons. You will never see them again for as long as I live," yelled Nathaniel.

"No," yelled David from the ground. He was trying to stand up but was failing.

"You can't do that," whispered Sarah. Her voice was small and full of sadness.

"But I can. I am King Nathaniel, I created the darkness itself I can certainly keep you from your sons," grumbled the King.

Something broke in Sarah and she used her magic to pinned Nathaniel to the wall. "You are wrong," said Sarah.

"You will see that what I say is true," mumbled Nathaniel. "I always get what I want." He chuckled darkly.

Sarah used her magic to bang his head hard against the wall. He fell to the floor in a pile of limbs. He was out cold. "Let's get out of here," said Sarah to David. He quickly off the ground and ran to her side.

The couple started to walk out of the dungeon. They were almost to the exit when they heard the voices of two guards. The couple quickly hid behind a wall waiting for the guards to pass. They listened as the guards past. "We did bad not getting the little twerps, King Nathaniel was not happy," said one of the guards.

"I know but that didn't stop that little dumb princess from believing us," joked the other guard. "She was so willing to help her little boys."

Sarah turned to David and they both thought the samething. Their sons were safe and alive. This gave them both the hope they needed. Sarah was a little angry from being tricked so she got out from behind the wall and put a sleeping spell on the guards. "Well this dumb princess defeated you," said Sarah to their unconscious bodies.

David looked at the guards and then at Sarah. He smiled at her and it lit up Sarah's world like always. "This is why I love you," joked David. He walked in front of Sarah, he cupped her face and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Sarah whispered sweetly, "Here I thought it was because of my looks and charms."

"That too," replied David with a smile. He loved how in the darkest of times, his love could make him happy, even for a second. She made him forget there were problems in the world. In those moments he was happy to have loved her. "Now let's go find our kids."

The couple made it out of the castle and into the woods. They quickly tried to make it back to the kingdom they had lived in. When they finally made it to the kingdom it was dusk. They slept at an inn, the next morning they skipped breakfast and continued their journey. All they had to do was go to the docks and they would be with their family once again.

When they got to the docks they had smiles on their faces. "Where is the ship that you left the kids on?" asked Sarah. There were no longer tears on her eyes.

"The ship was right over there," said David. He pointed to the left. They quickly ran it the docks.

When they got there, there was no trace of the ship. It was gone from the docks, no sign of it being near. David face fell when he saw the empty spot where the ship once was. "I don't see the ship," whispered Sarah.

"I don't understand," whispered David. "Captain Stanley's ship was right here when the guard captures me."

"That was days ago David," cried Sarah. "In that time the ship could have sailed away to anywhere." The hope that was once in Sarah's heart was almost lost. She let silent tears fall.

"We will find them, maybe not today but there is always tomorrow," said David. He looked at her wife and put his arms around her. They stayed like that for minutes. They stared at the sea that somewhere held their kids. Their only wish was that they were safe.

"I will always love you," whispered Sarah.

David knew those words weren't for him. It was for their kids, somewhere out on the seas. It was a message to them. David hoped they would one day say it to them.


	6. Chapter 6: Everything Is Lost

Chapter 6: Everything is Lost

As Sarah stared at the cottage before her, she tried hard to keep her emotions at bay. They had long since left the docks and made their way here. Their former home. Sarah looked at it and didn't feel the warm feeling she felt when she saw it. She only felt an icy cold feeling. It threaten to consume her. She feels like she wants to give in.

There is no reason not too. She lost her home, family, and happy ending all in one terrible eye. She couldn't do anything to stop or change it. Sarah just stood by and let it happen. She let her world crumble to pieces and into dusk. Now she has nothing. Sarah feels like drown in the darkness that threatens to consume her.

Then Sarah feels it again. the warmth. She feels something grab her hand and hold it. She looks to her hand sees that another hand is entwined with looks up at the first who the hand belongs to and gets lost in his eyes. They shine with the undying love he has for her. It fills her with warth. It is the only strings that holds her over the pit of darkness. That she is grateful.

She has someone who understands her. He too has lost his home, family, and happy ending. David feels what she is feeling right now. They are feeling the pain of the hole that was left behind by their lost in their hearts.

Sarah knows she must be strong. For him, herself, and them. It is the only way to make it through, to get back what they have lost. She grips his hand tighter and gives her true love a loving smile. Because he will stand by her till death will do them part. Just like he vowed many years ago at their wedding. He truly is a man of his word.

Sarah can no longer hold back her tears, so she lets them go. She throws herself into David's arms and cries softly on his shoulder. The tears stream down her face and the feeling brings back memories. Sitting in a carriage, watching your home fade away in the distance. The only thing she had left, she holds on with all of her heart.

It is a sick sense of deja vu. Both times she lost it all because of one man, King Nathaniel. Sarah cries harder into his shoulder. David wraps his arms around her and holds her close. She could feel his tears fall from his cheek and onto her skin. It makes her want to cry more.

Sarah pulls a little out of his embrace, but she is still in it. She cups his face with her hands and studies it. His turquoise eyes that use to shine with a bright light, were dull. The only thing that shined in his eyes was tears, pain, and his love for her. His cheeks were stained with tears and he looked wrecked. She kissed his cheek to wipe away the tears that were falling.

When she met his eyes, Sarah was filled with love, like he was with hers. It was the only love she had left and never wanted to lose. She crashed their lips together and kissed him with all her felt the magic of their kiss deep in her bones. It was a magnificent feeling.

Sarah pulled away first, she stared deep into his eyes. She wanted to get lost in them. "Promise me that we will always have each other," whispered Sarah, Her voice was pleading and broken. "Promise me that you will never let me go."

"I, David Jones, promise to never let, Sarah Petrova Jones, go," promised David. Tears fell from his eyes. "I will always be at your side through thick and thin. Pleasure and pain. Life and death. You will never leave me as long as I can hold you in my heart."

David pulled her close and sealed their promise with a kiss. "I, Sarah Petrova Jones, promise to never let, David Jones, go," whispered Sarah. "I will always be at your side through thick and thin. Pleasure and pain. Life and death. You will never leave me as long as I can hold you in my heart."

The promise was then sealed again with a kiss. "I love you," they said together. They held each other close. The reason why is because they were sadly the only thing the other had left.

Sarah stared at her former home once again. "I feel like I want to burn it down," mumbled Sarah against his shoulder.

"But we can't," answered David.

She pulled away to look at his face better. "Why?" asked Sarah. "It is just a symbol of what we have lost."

David looked at the cottage and he saw it all. Some of the part where broken, like the windows and slightly the door. The farmland was destroyed and the garden was nothing but dead flowers. It truly was a symbol of what they had lost. Then he saw something near the door. It was hope in the shape of a bouquet of Holly flowers. He walked to them and picked one out. He placed them in his palm and showed Sarah.

"This is why," spoked David. "This place holds the memories of a happy time. If we burn it down it is like burning the memories itself. I understand how much it hurts to look at it. When I see it I only feel pain, the pain of the lost of our happiness but we can't destroy it. One day we will return and make this place home again. We just have to have hope, love."

Sarah walked towards David. She gave the flower from his hand. "Hope," whispered Sarah. She walked to the door of the cottage and bent down. Sarah gently placed the flowers on the ground. "I hope you are right about this David."

"I will," said David behind her.

Sarah stood back and backed away from the cottage. She grabbed David's hand and pulled him away from the cottage. They walked away, leaving everything behind. Sarah tried hard not to look back.

But she gave in.

Sarah stopped at the end of the hill the cottage laid upon. She could barely see it from where she was standing. She waved her hand the house disappeared from view. David turned his wife to face him. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I put a cloaking spell around it," explained Sarah. "No one will be able to find it. That way no one can destroy it." She smiled at her husband. David squeezed her hand.

Then David heard sounds. Voices shouting, they were looking for someone, no they were looking for more than one person. The galloping of the horse could be clearly heard. "We have to go now," yelled David. He grabbed his love's hand and ran.

He ran towards the woods. He didn't have a destination in his mind, hell he didn't know where he was going. All he could hear is his heart beating in his chest. It was racing a mile a minute. He could not hear Sarah yelling his name.

"David," yelled Sarah. She repeated his name over and over again but he just kept running. Sarah was being roughly dragged with him. "David we can't keep running." No reaction. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks.

David stopped along with her. "Why are you stopping?!" yelled David. "We have to get as far as we can from here."

"I can't run anymore," whined Sarah. Her eyes were pleading and David almost gave in.

"We can't stop running," replied David. "If we do, he will catch us."

A single tear fell from Sarah's eye. "I don't want to keep running," barely whispered Sarah. "Don't you see that we are letting him win."

"What?" gasped David. "As long as we are free and not in his hands, we are the ones winning. He is not getting what he wants."

"Yes he is," yelled Sarah. "He wants control over us and we are giving it to him. We wants us to suffer. Guess what?! We are. He is cause us pain and we are letting him get away with it. He wants us to stop living, that is what we are doing. Because, I am sorry David, this is not living. What we are doing is surviving. I don't want to just survive but live too."

David lets go of Sarah's hand and grabs her face. He places a kiss to her lips. "I can't lose you," whispered David. "You are all I have."

"You won't lose me if we fight back," said Sarah. "We can win this. Do you know? Because we have a weapon stronger than all of theirs."

"What is that?" asked David. He began to caress her cheeks with his hands.

"True love," said Sarah. "It is the most powerful power in the world and any other. They don't have that."

"Okay," whispered David. "We will stay and fight."

Sarah smiled brightly at him. She grabbed his hand and they ran towards the guards. When they stood in front of them, they all stopped in surprise. Sarah quickly used her magic to knock half of them against the trees behind them.

David grabbed a sword that had fallen out of the hands of the guards, and started to fight. He started fighting three men at once. They all put up a good fight, it was hard to tell who was winning. Sarah tried to stop as many guards as possible.

She shot blast of magic at them, a few only stayed down. Sarah started to worry when they didn't stay down. It was like they weren't affected by the magic. She stared at them and noticed something interesting on their armor. It had a symbol on it, it was a counterspell for magic. Sarah filled with fear and anger.

"David!" yelled Sarah.

"What?" shouted back David. He was currently in a sword fight with two men.

"We have a problem on our hands," yelled Sarah.

"No kidding?!" shouted David. One of men he was fighting fell to the ground bleeding.

"I can't use magic to stop them," yelled Sarah. "It does nothing. They have a counterspell on their armor that protects them."

"Is there a way to take it off?!" yelled David. Two other men started to fight against him. They were attacking on all sides. David was trying to keep up but it was getting harder and harder by the second. They heard a sound that froze his insides.

He heard Sarah scream at the top of her lungs. "SARAH!" He stopped fighting and they guards got the upper hand. They knocked him out cold in one second. As he laid on the ground unconscious, the men gathered around him. They stared at him darkly, the leader turned to look behind him. Sarah was being held in the clutches of two of his men. The leader smirked at the victory.


	7. Chapter 7: Our New Lives

Chapter 7: Our New Lives

They were running. Again. Sarah hated to run. It like she was giving up and giving in. King Nathaniel wants them, well her. Sarah is the reason that they have to hid their faces in cloaks. The reason they sleep in a random place every night. The reason she cried at night for the lost of their children. It is all her fault.

She is the only one to blame for the misery in their lives. That is why as they run in the shadows of the forest, she feels the guilt fill her. It is heavy on her shoulders, weighing her down like a pound of bricks. Sarah doesn't want to live this way.

David is right besides her running. He has only one thought in his head. Run. Over the past few days, David has tried not to think of too much about the situations he is in. It is the only way he could hold it together. David looks at the woman besides him running and that keeps him running. He loves her too much to lose her. He has lost too much in his life.

Then the love of his life stops running. She is frozen in the spot standing, not moving a single muscle. David looks confused at her. "Why have you stop running?" asked David. "We need to get as far from here as possible. We can't face off an army of Nathaniel's guards if you are thinking that."

"You have to keep going," whispered Sarah. "You have to go on without me."

David felt his heart crack at her words. "No," said David. He tried to sound stern but his emotions are bubbling. "I can't leave you if my life depended on it."

"I don't care," cried Sarah. "I can't let you live this life because of me."

"What are you talking about?" asked David./ He was confused and hurt beyond point. The worst part was that he couldn't get his answer. Sarah waved her hand and David was covered in smoke. He knew what she was doing, she had done it many times. Every time she did, David felt like someone had stabbed him in the back.

Sarah had magical transported him to a beach in an unknown place. He was on the beach without her. David couldn't hold it in longer. He fell to his knees. The tears he had held back fell freely. It was like a waterfall of tears that came out of his eyes. He wanted to stay strong for Sarah, she was his rock. Now she is gone. He has nothing to hold him in place. David fell apart on the sand of the beach. He was a mess and he didn't know what to do about it.

Sarah was still standing in the forest. She felt numb. How should she feel? Sarah just set away her true love to save him. She wanted to feel pain but it didn't come. It was like all of her feels just froze like her. Sarah was just waiting for the moment to all come to her like a dam breaking. After many minutes, nothing.

"What do we have here?" said a stone cold voice. Sarah didn't move or advised his presence. "Has the little princess given up? Is all hope truly lost?" His voice was teasing.

The guard walked in front of her. Sarah fell to her knees and spread out her arms. "Kill me," said Sarah. There were no emotions behind the words. She was just saying them. "You have won, kill me."

He chuckled. Sarah could heard his army gathering behind her. "Our majesty does not want to see you dead," said the guard. "He wants you to be his Queen."

Sarah was stunned. The guard picked her up and chained her up. He dragged her to a carriage. It looked like one of the royal carriages of her kingdom. She was roughly thrown in. The door was locked and she was stuck alone in it. Sarah still felt numb and she was glad.

Sarah just focused on the sounds around her. She heard the harsh whispers of the guard outside. They were talking and Sarah was not sure what. She watched outside the window as the world turned darker by the second. They were getting close to his castle.

All Sarah wanted to do in that moment was crawl into a hole and die. She was doing the one thing she never that she would never do, give up. Why was she giving up? That wasn't her. Sarah couldn't believe that she was here in that moment.

"Welcome to your new home princess," yelled the guard from outside. Sarah looked out the window to see a large dark castle. It looked to be thousands of years old. Some of the parts of the castle were completely destroyed and others looked like it will fall at any moment.

Sarah straightened her back and held her head high. The guard opened the door and dragged her out. "I will take you to your room where you will rest,"said the guard. "You are going to need it."

"Why?" asked Sarah.

"Tomorrow," stated the guard. He dragged her through the gates of the castle. "You will be married to King Nathaniel."

Sarah stopped in her tracks. "I am not going to marry that monster," angrily yelled Sarah. "I am already married any way."

"That is not a problem." said the guard. "As far as he knows, your lover is dead."

Sarah glared at him. The guard continued to drag her. He took her inside and into a room in the castle. It was a master bedroom., It had a king sized bed with a dresser in the corner. There was a black vanity with a wedding dress next to it. The guard unchained her and threw her to the ground. He left the room and locked the door on his way out.

It hit Sarah like a title wave. Sarah started to feel everything that she blocker out. She was crying and she didn't even know it. All the pain and misery was filling her, threatening to consume her. Sarah looked at the wedding dress and felt the need to destroy. She wanted to watch it burn in flames like she wanted her house to.

Sarah sat down on the floor and hugged her knees. She left alone and scared. What was she thinking? Sarah thought she was taking the easy way out, the one where David would be safe, but it was the hardest and most painful way. She buried her face in her knees and cried.

Sarah looked at her left hand, on her ring finger, she wore her wedding ring. It was a simple one, a golden band with a single diamond. It was not much but she still loved it. It was a symbol of her eternally love for David Jones. She wished he was here with her. Sarah was stupid to let him go.

The sun in the sky started to fall. In a few hours it will be morning again, and she will be married to another man. A man she hate with all of her soul. She was not going to let that happen.

Sarah stood up and walked to the dress. She summoned a fireball in her hand and threw it on the dress. Sarah watched the flames dance on the dress. They turned the snow white dress to black ashes. Sarah smiled. "I will never marry you Nathaniel," said Sarah out loud in the empty room. "I will not let you win."

"Good," said a voice behind her. She turned her head and was stunned by the person in front of her. It was David, in flesh and blood. He smirked at her, "Did you miss me?"

Sarah ran to him and jumped into his arms. She hugged him close, never wanting to let go. David place his arms around her and picked her up. He spinned her around in his arms. When David place her down, she gave him a big kiss.

"How did you get here?" asked Sarah. There were tears of joy in her eyes. "I thought I sent you away."

"I made a promise to never leave you," explained David. "I am a man of my word. So I came to the place I knew they would take you and broke in. I climbed the tower and came through the window."

Sarah laughed and kissed him again. "I am grateful you need," whispered Sarah. "I am sorry for all of this. This is all my fault, I am the reason you are suffering."

"No," whined David. "I do not blame you for all of this chaos. You did nothing and I know it. Like I know that if you had a choice, you would make it so this never happened. This is the price we have to pay for our love, and I would gladly pay it. The love I have for you is worth it."

Sarah smiled at him. "I love you," whispered Sarah. "I would also gladly pay the price for your endless love." Sarah cupped David's face in her hands. "If I have to run and hide to be with you, I will. I will never ever give up on our love again."

"I will do the same," said David. "I will proudly stand at your side for the rest of my life. Even if my life is in consist risk, I would have to be homeless, and I didn't have a single coin in my pocket."

They kissed once more. Then they were on there way. Sarah and David climbed out of the window and into the night. They have a long road ahead of them, they are wanted people. That doesn't change a thing. With their love they can pass every obstacles that cames there.

That is the power of true love. Sarah and David will have to live the lives of wanted people. Hiding their faces in public places, constantly moving, running from the guards. They will have to do this for years, because King Nathaniel will never give up. Neither will David and Sarah.

They will run till they take their last breathe. Fight tell their weapons are broken. Because giving up is not an option for this couple. King Nathaniel will try everything to stop them and every time he does, he will fail.


	8. Chapter 8: Second Chances

Lost Girl

Chapter 8 : Second Chances

 **10 years later…..**

Sarah walked into the tavern in her dark purple coak. She tried not to give any attention to herself, after years of practice it became a second noture. It has been a little more than 10 years since she start to game of cat and mouse with King Nathaniel.

Her and David would run to unknown places and Nathaniel's men tried to get them. The king sent huntsmen, guards, executioners, and hunters. Every thing he tried fail. Sarah and David were able to outsmart everyone of them.

Sarah was currently trying to get a room to stay in for the night. Tomorrow they planned to meet someone who could give them a new way to get away from King Nathaniel. They needed all the help they could get at this point.

Sarah got a room and quickly made her way to the room. When she got in the room she locked the door with the lock and magic, she never took any chances. Sarah stripped herself of the cloak and threw it on the lumpy bed.

The room was not that magnificent but Sarah had seen worst. When she saw the coast was clear, Sarah made David appear in front of her. "That was quick," said David. Sarah was glad to have her husband back at her side. They tried not to be seen together much because there was wanted poster everywhere for them. It brought them less attention if it was only one person not the both of them.

Sarah smile and said. "I didn't want to keep you waiting." Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. David leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Do you think anyone recognized you?" asked David. Sarah caressed her cheek as she thought.

"Nope," she replied. "If they did, no one showed it." Moments later they were startled by the sound of a loud bang. "What was that?"

David signaled for Sarah to stay quiet. He unlocked the door and crack it open a little. He looked through the crack to see people frightened by the intruders. David tired listened to the words they were saying. "We have orders from our king to search this place," said the man.

"And what king would that be?" asked the owner of the tavern. He did not look happy to see the men barge into his place.

"King Nathaniel." Those two words sent David into panic mode. He closed the door and turned to Sarah. She studied his face and knew what that face meant. They were found.

"We can go out the window." suggested Sarah. She pointed to the window over the bed. "We can get out of here and get a head start to the place we are supposed to meet the man."

"Ok," said David. "But we don't go to the meeting place just yet. We don't want to tip them off of our intentions."

"Good idea," agreed Sarah. She jumped on the bed and made quick work on opening the window. Sarah grabbed her cloak and put it back on. She quietly as possible made her way out the window. David quickly followed after her.

At the front of the tavern there was the two horses of the guard. Sarah smirked at David. "How could they chase us if they have no way?" smirked Sarah

David looked at the horse and back at her. "That is why I love you," proudly said David. He grabbed her hand and ran to the horse.

The couple quickly mounted the horses. They rode fast and far from the tavern. By the time the pair was a mile away, the guards had noticed their horses were gone. "Hey," yelled one of the guards when he saw them in the distance riding away with their horses. "Get back here!"

Sarah and David just laughed. They rode away and made their way to the next village. When they got there they ditched the horses. "If we steal a wagon then we can make our way to the meeting places," said David.

Sarah nodded. When they found a wagon, they hide on the side of it. Sarah blew sleeping powder on the coachman of the wagon. He was out like a light. "Well done love," congratulated David.

"Thanks," said Sarah. Together they dragged the man out of the wagon and into the bushes, out of sight. Sarah handed David her cloak and he put it on. He put on the hood to hide his face from prying eyes. After, they were off.

Sarah was sitting in the covered part of the wagon waiting for them to arrive. "David," whispered Sarah. "Do you think this man can give us what we what?"

"Do you mean our freedom?" asked David. "I sure hope so or else we are doomed." David turned his head at his wife and saw the look on her face. She was worried.

They have been running for more than a decade. It was time to give it up and settle down. They have given up way too much. David will not let King Nathaniel control his life even more. He let him take his life, home, and children. David won't let him take anything any more.

This is chance at a second chance, He can have a new home and live happily ever after with Sarah. Maybe they can try and find their lost sons. He looked at the road ahead with a new found hope.

Hours later, they had finally made it to the tavern they were to meet the man at. "We are here my love," whispered David. He got off the wagon and went to the other side to help Sarah off.

"Thank you," said Sarah. She looked at the small tavern and around it. There was no signs of Nathaniel's men. That was a good signs. "Let's go in there and get this over with quickly." David took off the cloak and placed it on Sarah's shoulders one again.

"Let's do it then," mumbled David. He took Sarah's hand in his.

The couple walked to the front door of the place and opened it. The stench of ale and body odor was strong in this place. Sarah had to cover her nose with the cloak to not barf of the smell. She looked around and it looked like the worst and dirtiest tavern she has ever seen.

"This place makes me want to bloody barf," muttered David under his breath. He looked around the tavern till he spot a man in a black cloak sitting alone at a table. That had to be the man he was meeting.

David and Sarah walked over to the table and sat down. "Are you David Jones?" asked the man when he sat down.

"Yes," answered David. "Do you have what you promised?" The man smirked.

"Of course I do," whispered the man. He raised his hand to reveal a magic bean. "This can take you away to another land, another world."

Sarah smiled. "We can finally get away from _him_ ," said Sarah. "We can get our life back." David grabbed Sarah's hand and squeezed it. He stared at her eyes and saw great happiness. This was their second chance at a happy ending.

"Do you mean King Nathaniel?" asked the man. David and Sarat froze at the name.

"How did you know that?" asked David through gritted teeth, "I never told you we were running from him." David glared daggers at him.

"Simple," answered the man, He waved his hands and black smoke surrounded him. In moments it faded and his identity was revealed. "I am King Nathaniel."

David and Sarah froze with fear, anger, and panic. "How did you find us?" whispered Sarah.

"I doesn't matter," shrugged Nathaniel. "Did you really think you could escape me by leaving to another land? Because even if you did make it to another world, I would have followed you."

Nathaniel studied the couple for a few seconds. "So tell me," ordered Nathaniel. "Why did you decide to stop running? What was your reason behind getting a magic bean?"

"We are tired at running," David hissed at Nathaniel. "We want our life back." David stared Nathaniel straight in the eye.

"No," muttered Nathaniel. "There is more to it. What are you hiding? And I will tell you now that no matter what you do, I will find out."

"We are not hiding anything," said Sarah. "What is there to hide? You are always watching us, controlling our lives, and ruining it." She felt the sparks of her magic on her hands, She was itching to use it on him.

"If you say so," smirked Nathaniel. He pointed a finger at them. "I know there is something different about you too. I could feel it."

Sarah was trying very hard to hide her fear. It was true, they were hiding a secret. The true reason she and David wanted to get away from Nathaniel for good.

"I guess I will just have to torture it out of you," snarled Nathaniel. With another wave of his hand, they trio disappeared from the tavern. The reappeared outside in the middle of the woods. "I will enjoy this."

Nathaniel used his magic to tie David up in ropes. He grabbed Sarah and held her in his arms. "For every second you don't tell me," hissed Nathaniel. "I will make her suffer with great pain."

"No!" yelled David. He watched as the king raised his glowing hand and placed it on her arm. Sarah yelled in pain. He watched as the tears rained down her face. "Please stop!"

"Tell me your secret," shouted Nathaniel.

David let tears fall down his cheek. "Fine," yelled David. "Sarah is pregnant. Please stop! Don't hurt my wife and our unborn child anymore!"

Nathaniel stopped the spell and smirked. He moved his hand away from her arm and down to her stomach. He could feel the very small baby bump. He moved his hand around her stomach and Nathaniel could feel the baby's power. It was going to be a very powerful child indeed.

He stared at David. "I guess I am not going to just steal your wife," smirked Nathaniel. "But your third child as well. You just can't stop losing them."

Tears were falling from the couple's eyes. In moments there were guards surrounding them. They carried David away to a cage connected to a carriage. Sarah was being tied up and put in the carriage to the King's castle. King Nathaniel was one step closer to winning.


End file.
